


Hide and Seek

by SlayMeLove



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (y/n) is overpowered tbh, Action & Romance, Adventure, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayMeLove/pseuds/SlayMeLove
Summary: You’re a young scientist that discovered a formula that can create a panacea for nearly any common illness. You want to keep this miracle drug accessible, but the rich and powerful have other plans for your discovery. After refusing the offer of a powerful CEO, you become the target of corporate mongols around the world who wish to obtain the formula for their own gain. In the midst of your escape from these business elites, fate places you in the hands of Stray Kids, a rising boy group from JYP entertainment. The boys are your only hope of making it back home alive, but can they help hide you long enough for you to get back to safety ?
Kudos: 1





	Hide and Seek

Author Note: WOW I haven't written fan fiction in years. Anyways, here's an action/romance Stray Kids self-insert fan fiction that I've been thinking about writing for weeks now. Just as a disclaimer, I am painfully aware of how unrealistic the science related things are in this story. Fortunately, fiction knows no bounds ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ. I would also like to state that except for the band members, none of the characters in this story refer to real people, it's all just a figment of my imagination. Even then, the representations of the band members are also twisted to fit my imaginary image of them, so my depiction of them in the story is not meant to reflect their actual lives and personalities. ALSO, I made this chapter the prologue because it's more of a background on (y/n) than actual content, so it might be a little slow (っ˘ω˘ς ). Finally, I would like to say that I wrote this self insert with (y/n) using she/her pronouns. Regardless, I hope you enjoy !!

*~*

The cold splatters of rain send shivers down your spine as you bolt through the unfamiliar streets of Seoul. Your lungs start to burn, and your calves feel as though they’re going to snap any minute. You clutch the side of your abdomen where your blouse is stained red; You could hardly tell whether the top was soaked from the downpour or the blood. As you round the corner, you see the faint flickering of lights. Desperate to escape the maze of back alleys you had been stuck in, you give one last push that brings your body to open air. You find yourself in a sparsely populated parking lot. As you stand in the dim lighting of the street lamp, you can’t help but recall the events of the week that led you to where you are now. 

You had been fortunate enough to grow up with a loving family in a well-to-do neighborhood which put you in a position to attend the college of your pick: (insert name of college). While studying pharmaceutics, through a series of carefully planned (and, to be frank, extremely lucky) experiments that you were conducting during your research, you figured out a method that would allow you to create a drug that can cure nearly any common illness. You had essentially created a panacea for the common man, and knew immediately that your discovery would help save the lives of millions of people. You’d always had a knack for science and a passion to help others, so when your research project on pharmaceuticals turned out to be the discovery of a lifetime, you could hardly contain your excitement. You and the professor that was mentoring your research started to devise a way to get word out to the scientific community about your findings so that the creation and distribution of this miracle drug could start. However, for better or worse, word of your discovery reached the press fast. Soon, it wasn’t just scientists astounded by your genius contacting you; it was politicians, celebrities, philanthropists, and large corporations. Though you had expected your findings would bring you great attention and many offers, you were steadfast in your resolve to not let your drug turn into a corporate scheme. One day, you received a phone call from a secretary at the K Group (a large corporate entity that controls the entertainment scene in Korea). The secretary claimed that K Group was willing to foot the initial manufacturing costs as a welfare campaign to boost corporate image. You were skeptical of this offer, but reasoned that since K Group was primarily an entertainment group, it didn’t make sense for them to have interest in breaking into the pharmaceutical industry as a new contender. The K Group secretary invited you to spend a week in Seoul to discuss the campaign with the CEO, to which you obliged. 

~* at the airport *~

You squirmed in the oddly angled chair that you were seated in at the departure gate. After fumbling to set down your suitcase, bag and jacket, you finally managed to free your hands long enough to reach down into the McDonalds bag holding your lunch. Smiling after taking your first bite of chicken nugget, you reached into your pocket to pull out your air pods and popped them into your ears. You flipped your phone into your hand and put on “My Pace” by Stray Kids as you worked through the rest of your meal. Across your phone screen, texts from your best friend, Octavia, kept rolling in.

Octavia: (y/n), you better not forget about me after you become famous alright ?

Octavia: No seriously, if you write an autobiography you better put my name in it. You think I can get royalties from the sales if you do that ?

Octavia: AHSLKAJHSLKAHSLAKHJ OMG what if you get so famous you get invited to those fancy schmancy VIP parties that only famous hot people go to

Octavia: anD ThEN what if you happen to go to a party where the LOML, my one and only performs !&@*(!@&!*@

Octavia: I stg (y/n) if you ever meet Stray Kids and you don’t introduce me to Han Ji-sung, I will expose all of your middle school pictures on the internet.

You had to stifle a laugh as you watched Octavia’s texts roll in. Octavia had been your best friend since middle school. She had been the one that got you into Stray Kids, and she was just about the biggest Han Ji-Sung stan you could find. You replied back. 

(y/n): LMAO of course I will, but only if I’m invited to the wedding ;)

As another waterfall of texts started to roll in, your flight began boarding people. You put your phone away and got up to board. After entering the plane and finding your seat, you pulled out your laptop and began reviewing the documents you and the K Group CEO were going to discuss at the meeting later that day.

Your flashback was interrupted by the distant sounds of chatter. Panicked, your eyes hurriedly scan the parking lot, desperate for a place to hide. You notice the backdoor of one of the vans is slightly out of place. You stumble over to it and find to your surprise that the door is open. The chatter of voices begins to grow louder, not giving you time to ponder just who could be so irresponsible with their vanin the middle of such a huge city. You barely manage to lift the door up and practically toss your numb body into the crowded trunk. Just before the voices enter the parking lot, you reach up to pull the van backdoor down, causing the lights in the van to go out. In the back of your head, you figured that this probably wasn’t the best idea, but you were too tired to think of the consequences anymore. In fact you were too tired to think at all…. You drift off into a pained slumber, all of your mental energy drained…..

*~*

“Dude are you serious ? You left the back door open !? In the middle of the night !? In downtown Seoul !?” 

At the entrance to the parking lot, a group of eight impossibly handsome young men were huddled under some umbrellas while listening to Chan berate Ji-sung after a comment he had made about possibly having forgotten to lock the back door of the car. 

“It was just a joke ! Besides, I bet I didn’t even really forget to close the door.” Ji-sung retorted back, now regretting his horsing around from earlier. Hyunjin and Seung-min covered their mouths to hide their laughter, while Minho made no such attempt, and laughed at Ji-Sung getting scolded. Jeongin pretended to be absolutely fascinated with the hem of his shirt to avoid the situation, while Felix and Chang-bin looked onto the scene with faint disapproval, both mildly concerned about the possibility that Ji-sung really had left the van door open. The group of boys reached their van, and Chan walked around back to confirm his suspicions. To his relief, the back door was shut tight. 

Chan let out a sigh and said, “It’s closed. But we all need to be more careful next time. Can you imagine the trouble that we’d be in if someone got into all the recording equipment we have in the back ?” The rest of the boys let out noises of agreement, and they all shuffled into the van. As Minho was wiggling his way through the door, Hyunjins eyes drifted across the surface of the van. Near the bottom, the water that was dripping down was a reddish color. Hyunjin bent down curious to see what the cause of the color was when the group’s manager suddenly appeared behind him, finally catching up to the boys.

“Hyunjin ! Don’t touch the car, it's dirty. Anyways, I thought I told you boys not to walk to the van without me…” The group’s manager began as he settled into the van himself. Hyunjin quickly pulled his hand away and got up to get into the car. 

“Dude what were you touching ? Nasty.” Felix teased Hyunjin as Hyunjin put on his seatbelt. 

“I just saw something weird.” Hyunjin replied back while playfully landing a punch on Felix’s shoulder. The van started up and the boys all fell into light conversation, eager to head back to the dorms after a long day at work.

At the same time, in the trunk of the van, a soft groan resounded among the recording equipment.


End file.
